Xbox One variants
Note: This page is currently under construction. Please excuse it's current appearance! There have been a variety of official Xbox One variants, colors, and customs. By official, it means customs, colors, and variants created by Microsoft or a company under license from Microsoft. These are the variants and customs: Xbox One Normal colors Black-XboxOne.png | Black CirrusWhite-XboxOne.png | Cirrus White Limited Editions AdvancedWarfare-XboxOne.jpg | Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare variant ForzaMotorsport6-XboxOne.png | Forza Motorsport 6 variant GrandTheftAutoV-XboxOne.png | Grand Theft Auto V Rockstar Newsire variant Halo5-XboxOne.jpg | Halo 5: Guardians variant IMadeThis-XboxOne.jpg | "I Made This" Xbox Dev Team variant - Only given to developers of the Xbox One who were still employed at Microsoft during launch. Titanfall-Unreleased-XboxOne.jpg | Titanfall Dev Team variant - Only given to developers of Titanfall IGN - "Respawn Employees Get Titanfall-Branded Xbox One Consoles" WitcherIIIWH-XboxOne.jpg | The Witcher III: Wild Hunt variant - Given away over Twitter in the middle of May of 2015. Participants had to retweet a particular tweet from @Xbox and/or @XboxCanada to earn entries. The winner was Jacob B.GameZone - "You can win this super sexy Witcher 3: Wild Hunt custom Xbox One" Bing/Microsoft Rewards exclusives BattlefieldHardline-MR-XboxOne.jpg | Battlefield Hardline variant - Only three exist and were part of a Bing Rewards sweepstakes. The bundle it came with also included Battlefield Hardline, and a 12-Month EA Access subscription. GameSpot - "Battlefield Hardline Xbox One Is "Extremely Rare"" FinalFantasyXV-MR-XboxOne.png | Final Fantasy XV variant - Only one exists and is part of a Microsoft Rewards sweepstakes. The bundle it comes in also includes Final Fantasy XV, and a 12-Month Xbox Live Gold membership. LegoJurassicWorld-BR-XboxOne.jpg | LEGO Jurrasic World variant - Only one exists and was part of a Bing Rewards sweepstakes. The bundle it came with also included LEGO Jurassic World. MirrorsEdgeCatalyst-MR-XboxOne.jpg | Mirror's Edge Catalyst variant - Only one exists and was part of a Microsoft Rewards sweepstakes. The bundle it comes in also included Mirror's Edge Catalyst, a 12-Month Xbox Live membership, an a $50 Xbox gift card. The winner of the sweepstakes was Charles R. San Diego Comic-Con 2014 These limited edition Xbox One consoles were given away exclusively at the San Diego Comic-Con 2014. Only one of each exists. Nerdist - "Win a Limited Edition Nerdist Xbox One (and More) at Comic-Con!" TheAwesomes-XboxOne.jpg | The Awesomes SDCC variant TheCrew-XboxOne.jpg | The Crew SDCC variant DeadRising3-XboxOne.jpg | Dead Rising 3 SDCC variant DisneyInfinity2-XboxOne.jpg | Disney Infinity 2.0: Marvel Superheroes SDCC variant DragonAgeInquisition-XboxOne.jpg | Dragon Age: Inquisition SDCC variant TheEvilWithin-XboxOne.jpg | The Evil Within SDCC variant Evolve-XboxOne.jpg | Evolve SDCC variant FableLegendsSDCC2014-XboxOne.jpg | Fable Legends SDCC variant FantasiaMusicEvolved-XboxOne.jpg | Fantasia: Music Evolved SDCC variant ForzaHorizon2-XboxOne.jpg | Forza Horizon 2 SDCC variant HaloMCC-XboxOne.jpg | Halo: The Master Chief Collection SDCC variant KinectSportsRivals-XboxOne.jpg | Kinect Sports Rivals SDCC variant LegoBatman3-XboxOne.jpg | LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham SDCC variant Machinima-XboxOne.jpg | Machinima SDCC variant Madden15-XboxOne.jpg | Madden 15 SDCC variant MLG-XboxOne.jpg | Major League Gaming SDCC variant Nerdist-XboxOne.jpg | Nerdist SDCC variant SkylandersTrapTeam-XboxOne.jpg | Skylanders: Trap Team SDCC variant SunsetOverdrive-XboxOne.jpg | Sunset Overdrive SDCC variant Titanfall-XboxOne.jpg | Titanfall SDCC variant Twitch-XboxOne.jpg | Twitch SDCC variant San Diego Comic-Con 2015 These limited edition Xbox One consoles were given away exclusively at the San Diego Comic-Con 2015. Only one of each exists.Xbox Wire - "Win One of 20 Collectible Xbox One Consoles at SDCC International 2015" (Excluding The Division variant) DeusExMD-XboxOne.jpg | Deus Ex: Mankind Divided variant TheDivision-XboxOne.jpg | The Division variant - Two of these exist as one was given away through Bing Rewards. FableLegends-XboxOne.jpg | Fable Legends variant ForzaMotorsport6SDCC-XboxOne.jpg | Forza Motorsport 6 variant GameOfThrones-XboxOne.jpg | Game of Thrones variant GearsOfWar-XboxOne.jpg | Gears of War Ultimate Edition variant Halo5SDCC-XboxOne.jpg | Halo 5: Guardians variant LegoAvengers-XboxOne.jpg | LEGO Avengers variant LegoDimensions-XboxOne.jpg | LEGO Dimensions variant MachinimaSDCC2015-XboxOne.jpg | Machinima variant Madden16-XboxOne.jpg | Madden 16 variant MadMax-XboxOne.jpg | Mad Max variant MortalKombatX-XboxOne.jpg | Moral Kombat X variant GardenWarfare-XboxOne.jpg | Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare variant RayDonovan-XboxOne.jpg | Ray Donovan variant RareReplay-XboxOne.jpg | Rare Replay variant RiseOfTheTombRaider-XboxOne.jpg | Rise of the Tomb Raider variant SkylandersSuperchargers-XboxOne.jpg | Skylanders Superchargers variant TransformersDevastation-XboxOne.jpg | Transformers Devastation variant Xbox One S Normal colors White-XboxOneS.jpg | White Limited Edition DeepBlue-XboxOneS.jpg | Deep Blue - Currently only available in a special edition Gears of War 4 bundle GearsOfWar4-XboxOneS.jpg | Gears of War 4 variant KenBlock-XboxOneS.jpg | An Xbox One S designed after the Gymkhana NINE signed by Ken Block and given out at a free Forza Horizon 3 launch event at the Peterson Automotive Museum in Los Angeles, California. It was given to the owner of the car that Ken Block chose as his favorite at the event. The console also came with a free copy of Forza Horizon 3. Only one exists.Xbox Wire - "Celebrate Forza Horizon 3 with Ken Block at the Petersen Automotive Museum in LA" MilitaryGreen-XboxOneS.jpg | Military Green - Currently only available in a special edition Battlefield 1 bundle StormGrey-XboxOneS.jpg | Storm Grey - Currently only available in a special edition Battlefield 1 bundle Microsoft Rewards exclusives Battlefield1-MR-XboxOneS.png | Battlefield 1 variant - Only one exists and is part of a Microsoft Rewards sweepstakes. The bundle it comes in also included Battlefield 1, a custom Battlefield 1 controller, an Xbox Elite controller, EA Access, and a $50 Xbox gift card Titanfall2-MR-XboxOneS.png | Titanfall 2 variant - Only one exists and is part of a Microsoft Rewards sweepstake. The bundle it comes in also includes Titanfall 2: Vanguard Collector's Edition, a custom Titanfall 2 controller, an Elite controller, and a $50 Xbox gift card. Madden NFL 17 Sweepstakes On August 23rd, 2016, Microsoft announced a new sweepstakes event where people could win 1 of 32 custom 1TB Xbox One S consoles. Each console was specially designed after an individual NFL team. Each console came bundled in with Madden NFL 17.Xbox Wire - "Xbox One S Madden NFL 17 Custom Console Sweepstakes" ArizonaCardinals-XboxOneS.jpg |Arizona Cardinals AtlantaFalcons-XboxOneS.jpg |Atlanta Falcons BaltimoreRavens-XboxOneS.jpg |Baltimore Ravens BuffaloBills-XboxOneS.jpg |Buffalo Bills CarolinaPanthers-XboxOneS.jpg |Carolina Panthers ChicagoBears-XboxOneS.jpg |Chicago Bears CincinnatiBengals-XboxOneS.jpg |Cincinnati Bengals ClevelandBrowns-XboxOneS.jpg |Cleveland Browns DallasCowboys-XboxOneS.jpg |Dallas Cowboys DenverBroncos-XboxOneS.jpg |Denver Broncos DetroitLions-XboxOneS.jpg |Detroit Lions GreenBayPackers-XboxOneS.jpg |Green Bay Packers HoustonTexans-XboxOneS.jpg |Houston Texans IndianopolisColts-XboxOneS.jpg |Indianopolis Colts JacksonvilleJaguars-XboxOneS.jpg |Jacksonville Jaguars KansasCityChiefs-XboxOneS.jpg |Kansas City Chiefs LosAngelesRams-XboxOneS.jpg |Los Angeles Rams MiamiDolphins-XboxOneS.jpg |Miami Dolphins MinnesotaVikings-XboxOneS.jpg |Minessota Vikings NewEnglandPatriots.jpg |New England Patriots NewOrleansSaints-XboxOneS.jpg |New Orleans Saints NewYorkGiants-XboxOneS.jpg |New York Giants NewYorkJets-XboxOneS.jpg |New York Jets OaklandRaiders-XboxOneS.jpg |Oakland Raiders PhiladelphiaEagles-XboxOneS.jpg |Philadelphia Eagles PittsburghSteelers-XboxOneS.jpg |Pittsburgh Steelers SanDiegoChargers-XboxOneS.jpg |San Diego Chargers SanFrancisco49ers-XboxOneS.jpg |San Francisco 49ers SeattleSeahawks-XboxOneS.jpg |Seattle Seahawks TampaBayBuccaneers-XboxOneS.jpg |Tampa Bay Buccaneers TennesseeTitans-XboxOneS.jpg |Tennessee Titans WashingtonRedskins-XboxOneS.jpg |Washington Redskins Controllers Normal colors Black-XboxOne-Controller.jpg | Black CirrusWhite-XboxOne-Controller.jpg | Cirrus White Red-XboxOne-Controller.jpg | Red GreenOrange-XboxOne-Controller.jpg | Green/Orange EliteBlack-XboxOne-Controller.jpg | Black "Elite" controller Limited Editions ArmedForcesCamouflage-XboxOne-Controller.jpg | Armed Forces Camouflage edition AdvancedWarfare-XboxOne-Controller.jpg | Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare edition CopperShadow-XboxOne-Controller.jpg | Copper Shadow DayOne-XboxOne-Controller.jpg | Day One edition DuskShadow-XboxOne-Controller.jpg | Dusk Shadow IMadeThis-XboxOne-Controller.jpg | "I Made This" Xbox Dev Team controller - Included in a bundle given to the Xbox One Dev Team at launch. KenBlock-XboxOne-Controller.jpg | Normal Black Xbox One controllers signed by Ken Block and given away at a Forza Horizon 3 launch event at the Peterson Automotive Museum in Los Angeles, California. MilitaryGreen-XboxOne-Controller.jpg | Military Green - Currently only available in a special Battlefield 1 bundle PizzaHut-XboxOne-Controller.png | Pizza Hut edition - Only available through a special promotion that Microsoft and Pizza Hut ran in late 2016 to coincide with the release of Pizza Hut's Triple Treat Box. An Xbox One S would be awarded to someone every hour. StormGrey-XboxOne-Controller.jpg | Storm Grey - Currently only available in a special Battlefield 1 bundle Titanfall-XboxOne-Controller.jpg | Titanfall edition Undefeated-XboxOne-Controller.jpg | Undefeated edition PAX Prime 2013 Microsoft asked eight different artists to create eight different custom Xbox One controllers to display at the Benaroya Hall in Seattle, Washington during PAX Prime 2013. The display was officially titled the "Wireless Controller: Artist Collection". Xbox Achievements - "Check Out These Incredible Custom Xbox One Controllers" Abyss-XboxOne-Controller.jpg | "Abyss" by Martin Hsu BattleSnakes-XboxOne-Controller.jpg | "Battle Snakes" by Lord Blakely Pronghorn-XboxOne-Controller.jpg | "Beast of the Enemy // Pronghorn by Maryanna Hoggatt FantasyandReality-XboxOne-Controller.jpg | "Fantasy and Reality" by Upendo Taylor GuidedSpirits-XboxOne-Controller.jpg | "Guided Spirits" by Trish Grantham HellaConnected-XboxOne-Controller.jpg | "Hella Connected" by Jay Taylor HiddenCircuitry-XboxOne-Controller.jpg | "Hidden Circuitry" by Jake Holloman PrimordialController-XboxOne-Controller.jpg | "Primordial Controller" by Justin Hillgrove PAX East 2015 These nine limited edition controllers were given away during PAX East 2015. BattlefieldHardline-XboxOne-Controller.png | Battlefield Hardline edition Evolve-XboxOne-Controller.png | Evolve edition FableLegends-XboxOne-Controller.png | Fable Legends edition Halo5-XboxOne-Controller.png | Halo 5: Guardians edition Nerdist-XboxOne-Controller.png | Nerdist edition OniandtheBlindForest-XboxOne-Controller.png | Oni and the Blind Forest edition StateofDecay-XboxOne-Controller.png | State of Decay edition TheWitcher3WildHunt-XboxOne-Controller.png | The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt edition PAX Prime 2015 These seven limited edition controllers were given away during PAX Prime 2015. Only one of each exist. Fallout4-XboxOne-Controller.jpg | Fallout 4 edition Halo5PP15-XboxOne-Controller.jpg | Halo 5: Guardians edition IGN-XboxOne-Controller.jpg | IGN edition MirrorsEdgeCatalyst-XboxOne-Controller.jpg | Mirror's Edge Catalyst edition GardenWarfare2-XboxOne-Controller.jpg | Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 edition RainbowSixSiege-XboxOne-Controller.jpg | Rainbow Six Siege edition RiseoftheTombRaider-XboxOne-Controller.jpg | Rise of the Tomb Raider edition Headsets Black-XboxOne-Headset.jpg | Black ArmedForcesCamouflage-XboxOne-Headset.jpg | Armed Forces Camouflage References Category:Xbox One